sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Famine
Famine is the fourth and final member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Famine appears as a cloaked figure in Ichabod's dream, wielding a scythe while riding a pale horse. The mantle of Famine is currently held by Helen Donovan. History Ichabod's Dream In Purgatory, Famine and the other horseman found Ichabod (who was in a dream) and were chasing him on their horses. Being the last counting left to right, riding a horse with red eyes and wielding a scythe. Not long into the chase, Ichabod is sucked into the ground by his wife, Katrina Crane to keep him safe. He soon awoke from his dream. At some point, either the horseman of Famine was defeated or Famine was never made before Moloch's demise. Return and Former Future After a time of Moloch's apocalypse, Malcolm Dreyfuss attempted to raise the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse to help him build a new America in his image. As Death was never defeated, Death continued to play a part in the new apocalypse. The mantle of Famine and Pestilence were given to Helen Donovan and Logan MacDonald after the appropriate totems were charged by Jobe, thanks to the Witnesses. Famine's totem was the Scales of Justice. Helen was chosen as the vessel to contain Famine's Spirit because of her hunger for power. After, they remained in a coffin, awaiting the time that Malcolm started the apocalypse. Malcolm then gained the totem for War who he then gave to an unwilling Diana Thomas, who after she was infected by the totem, had no choice in the matter. From there, all of the horsemen have been given appropriate vessels and Malcolm awoke them. Malcolm then used the horsemen to take over Washington and to take care of the president so that he could take over as a self proclaimed president himself. He then enslaved its inhabitants, fulfilling his wish to reshape America. Many years later, Malcolm is still in control of his America while Ichabod Crane is captured kept prisoner in a cell. Jenny Mills has created a kind of resistance against Malcolm's rule. Within this resistance, Jenny has collected many weapons that can be used to harm the Horseman and possibly Malcolm himself. One day, the horseman are called to a hideout of the resistance. Once they arrive, Jenny welcomes them by showering them with bullets that clearly do no harm to the horseman or their horses. The horseman easily take out multiple "soldiers." Famine corners a woman but is stopped by a sudden blast from one of the artefacts that is being controlled by Jenny, which diverts its attention from the woman to Jenny herself. Famine rides for Jenny when it is hit again by the same artefact which knocks Famine off of it's horse. Feeling pretty happy with herself, Jenny smiles but is hit hard by the horseman of war, knocking her out. When she comes to, the horseman of war is holding Jenny when Lara (formerly Molly) punches her. Jenny realises who is punching her and tries to get through to her by telling her that the horseman of war is really her mother. Lara doesn't believe her and holds a gun to her. Jenny kicks Lara away and stabs War with Delilah's Dagger only to be stabbed herself by War's sword. Not long later, Lara realises the mistake that she made with Malcolm and travels back in time using the Grand Grimoire to stop Malcolm from ever coming to power. Alternate Timeline Once Lara returned to 2017, she got the Witnesses help to try and stop the coming apocalypse. With Lara's interference in the timeline, she managed to save her mother from becoming the horseman of War but at a cost. Instead of Diana becoming War, Ichabod became the mantle of War instead, but thanks to a spell, the mantle of war returned to its previous owner, Jeremy Crane. With this, Malcolm had all of the members to enact his plan to take over America. The horseman are awoken and sent to Washington DC to capture the president. Once they get to the white house, the three horseman are met with guards which greet them with bullets which do nothing thanks to their armour. The other horseman, Death, goes with Malcolm and Jobe to infiltrate the white house and take the president hostage. Not long after, Malcolm has control and the witnesses devise a plan to stop them. They also discover ancient weapons that are supposed to harm horseman. Ichabod and Diana go to take care of Malcolm while the others take care of the horseman. Famine, Death and Pestilence show up but War is guarding Malcolm. They use their weapons against them but they don't seem to do any better then any of the other weapons. Soon as the horsemen get into the proximity of the weapons, the weapons light up and the team realise that they should work against them now and test them out. Jenny takes the gun and shoots Famine who stops in its tracks once hit. The others carry on. Death takes on Jenny while Pestilence takes on Lara and Famine takes on Alex. Moments, later, the horseman disappear with the death of their leader, Malcolm. Powers and Abilities Powers Weaknesses *'Delilah's Dagger:' The dagger is capable of cutting through anything, including a horseman's armour. Trivia Production Notes *Since both Death and War were once mortal men who sold their souls to Moloch, it is possible that Famine would have also been a mortal man who sold his soul. *If one doesn't count Ichabod's dream, Moloch's Horseman of Famine was the only one to have never made an appearance, until Season Four. *Other than War in the alternate future, Famine is the only position that was ever assumed by a woman. *Appearance-wise, Famine resembles the way Death has appeared in several tales. Cultural References *In terms of the Bible, Famine is the third horseman to appear. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Supernaturals Category:Antagonists Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Four Characters